Heavily fluorinated materials display an array of interesting properties such as thermal and chemical stability, low surface energy, and high resistance to oxidation. These materials can display orthogonal solubility, dissolving in fluorous solvents with limited solubility in organic solvents, allowing for facile purification via liquid-to-liquid extraction and/or fluorous solid phase extraction. Fluorous small molecules, materials, and solvents have been utilized in areas such as fluorous biphase chemistry, liquid crystals, electronics, and arrays for biosample screening.